An Auslly One Shot Life as they live
by PercabethPlusAuslly
Summary: At Lunch Austin: Hey guys (smiles sits next to Ally) Ally: Hey Austin Trish: (gives Ally a look) Ally: (gives Trish a shut up look) Austin: Bridget stop looking at me like that! Bridget: But It annoys you (smiles) Austin: Its a creepy face Bridget: I'm a creepy person Dez: We know Bridget: (punches Dez in the arm) Dez: OWWW (falls off the bench) Austin: (starts laughi


Annabeths P.O.V. I fight monsters for gods sake and I'm freaking out about being on a plane Percy took my hand and squeezed giving me an encourging smile as if he was reading my thoughts "hey you doing okay?" he looked at me I was lying and he could tell "I'm fine" he gave me that 'Annabeth dont lie to me" look "Percy really I'm fine" I tryed to keep my voice calm but it didnt work "Annabeth Chase dont you lie to me" he raised an eye brow at me I sighed and looked at him "I'm fine Percy I jus-" all a sudden the plane jerked so I screamed mid sentence Percy wrapped his arms around me "Its okay Annabeth if any one should be scared it should be me you know Zeus hates me" he hugged me tight I wrapped my arms around him and all the stress and fear that was there drained out of me he moved his arms and it all came back because I thought he was going to let me go but he just moved his arms around me more the stress and fear left again "Calm down Annabeth I wont let anything happen to you I promise" he kissed my cheek the stewertest came to us "You two need to be in your own seats" fear and Stress covered my body again I knew Percy would have to sit down "Were in our seats" he hugged me "not what I ment I ment your hugging you need to sit and face forward" she growled I smacked her "Dont talk to my boyfriend like that" I growled back I was on my feet know and in her face all the stress and fear replaced with anger no one but me talked to Percy like that "How dare you" she snapped Percy had unbuckled his seat belt and got to his feet he put his hands on my arms "Annabeth its okay just let it go before we get in trouble" he starred into my eyes I nodded but hesitated "oh your already in Trouble" she yelled then the lights on the plane went out and the Plane started going crazy I screamed red lights flashed I felt Percy push me into the seat and put my seat belt around me the maskes came down and Percy placed it around my mouth he sat next to me and did the same to himself after I was safe he squeezed me hand and looked at me before putting the mask on "its okay Annabeth calm down I love you" then he placed the mask over his face I took my mask off "I love you to Percy" then I put it back I could feel the plane Falling people were screaming the lady I smacked was panicking and running up and down the Isles trying to find an empty seat every few seconds she'd fall before I noticed Percy stood up and helpped her to his seat she was to shocked to ask anything he pushed her in the seat and did the the same thing he had done for me just minus the Kiss I got and I love you she grabbed his arm "Thank you I'm sorry" she had tears in her eyes he nodded and put the mask over her mouth I took my mask off "Percy what about you" he just shook his head and pulled the mask back to my mouth "I'll be fine just stay seated and keep your mouth covered" I wanted to pull him in my lap and hold him for dear life my anger had left and the Stress and Fear came back he walked away and into the next compartment I tryed to get up and go after him but the lady grabbed my arm she was crying know the plane landed with Such force I had to close my eyes while my head hit the back of the seat I wanted to know if Percy was okay I wanted him to wrap his arms around me and whisper in my ear 'Shh its okay Annabeth I'm right here' just like he did when I came to his cabin in the middle of the night after a bad night mare that was all I remembered after that landing I blacked out (Hours when she wakes up) I woke up with a man over me and he had his fingers on my wrist when he noticed my eyes open he smiled "How are you doing Sweetie" I looked at him closly he was a medic with blue eyes and red hair he had on big sunglasses with a pink rim I could see his eyes through them he had a shot with green liquid in his hand I looked around the remains of the plane were every were people were all over bleeding and just hurt peirod medics tending to most of the people but there were people laying under sheets to they must've died I felt Scared and bad "P...Percy weres Percy" I sat up and looked around right off I noticed the Attendent that Percy gave his seat to and who I smacked she was crying into her hands her arm was bent out of shape and she was stitting in the grass why a medic tended to it cops and firefighters were everywere but I didnt see Percy anywere the medic put his hand on my arm "Shh its okay he might be around here somewere" I looked at him "Did you find him is he okay" he just shrugged "we havent found a Percy...but I mean the cops are still looking for names so we might have found him" I wanted to cry "Is he your brother?" the medic asked I shoke my head "Boyfriend" he nodded "well I'll ask the cops your lucky the worset engerys you have are cuts and Brusies I'd say some one jumped in front of you" the medic looked at me concerened as my face went pale "dont say that" I stood and almost fell because the pain but I managed to stand and walk around I had to find Percy I looked around the ambulance and firetrucks I didnt find him after a few hours I'd checked every were but under the sheets I went to lift a sheet tears pushing at my eyes I thought he was gone but I didnt want to belive it I got the sheet up I saw black hair and more tears pushed at my eyes but someone screamed my name I dropped the sheet and did a double take Percy was standing a few feet away I took off running I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed back after a while we pulled away "I love you so much wise girl" Percy kissed my face all over "I love you to seaweed brain we're have you been I couldnt find you?" My eyes were tearing up I kissed him again he kissed back "I've been with the medics looking for you" I wasnt Ever letting my Percy go again I thought I'd lost him and it Killed me "I love you" he smiled and kissed my cheek "I love you To Annabeth were forever and Always" I nodded "Forever and Always seaweed brain"


End file.
